


Anniversary

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Kinda, Oral Sex, bad guy mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is Barry and his girlfriend’s Lacy, one-year anniversary. Barry had been planning what they would do to mark their first year together for quite some time. It’s important to him because Lacy is his longest lasting relationship, and the one he hoped to be in for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for [Lacyoftime](lacyoftime.tumblr.com)
> 
> Note: It was requested from the commissioner that Mark act the way he does within this fic. The Mark in this fic does not represent my personal opinion of the man.

Barry held up a crisp, grey shirt against his body, surveying himself in the mirror. Behind him laid out on the bed was a black dress shirt, followed by a white shirt. Barry sighs, goes back to the bed and picks up the white shirt again, going back to the mirror to check out his reflection. He’s a little nervous, which is unlike him, but tonight is important.

Tonight is Barry and his girlfriend’s Lacy, one-year anniversary. Barry had been planning what they would do to mark their first year together for quite some time. It’s important to him because Lacy is his longest lasting relationship, and the one he hoped to be in for the rest of his life.

Arin had suggested a fancy restaurant downtown, something expensive and not their usual scene; but Barry had wanted something grand, something spectacular because he felt Lacy deserved that much. She puts up with his long hours working for the Grumps, and how he can’t always be around due to work. She makes him happy, that’s more than enough to pull out all the stops for her.

Barry hears the front door of his place click opened and closed. Dan is recording with Brian, so that must mean that Lacy is back from the store. Barry decides on the grey dress shirt and hangs the clothes back into the closet before he pads out into the living room where he finds Lacy, grocery bags hanging from her hand and her phone pressed against her ear.

Barry is quick to move forward and take the bags from her hands, moving to the kitchen counter to set them down, so he can start putting things away. He glances at his girlfriend, her wave of pale blonde hair cascading over her shoulder as she tilts her head to grab at her phone.

“Yeah, I’ll ask Barry, sure,” Lacy says, a smile rippling across her lovely face.

Barry finds himself smiling in return. She does that to him, makes a warmth bloom up inside of him. Barry wonders who she’s talking to. It could be one of the other Grumps, maybe Suzy or Holly? Barry isn’t sure. He busies himself putting away the groceries Lacy had brought home as he waits for her to get off the phone.

Lacy’s laugh tinkles across the room and Barry feels his heart quicken.

“Okay,” Lacy says, “Bye.”

“Hey, thanks for stopping by the store,” Barry says as he finishes putting away the last of the groceries.

Lacy flips her wave of hair as she sets her phone down on the counter. She pads over to Barry and once she’s close enough he reaches out and grasps her wrist with his hand, tugging her lightly towards him. Lacy giggles as Barry settles his hand on the curve of her waist, the fabric of the pink dress she’s wearing soft under his hands.

“No problem,” Lacy says with a smile, “Don’t want you to starve.”

“As considerate as you are beautiful,” Barry says. He leans up to kiss Lacy, just a quick press of their mouths, her light lipstick waxy against his lips. His hand brushes her shoulder, fingers trailing down her arm, where the light pink swirls of her elaborate tattoo begins. “Who was on the phone?”

“Oh,” Lacy says, “That was Mark. He invited us over to his place for a party tonight.”

“Oh,” Barry says and his brow furrows in confusion. He had been talking about making plans with Lacy for their one-year-anniversary for weeks at the office, asking the other Grumps, and Mark about advice for what he should do. Mark _knew_ that he and Lacy had plans for tonight, so why would he call and invite them to a party?

“Barry?” Lacy asks, her voice drawing his attention back to her.

“Oh, what?”

“I said do you think you want to go? It sounds like a lot of fun.”

Barry tries to hide the frown that wants to cross his face.

“We, ah, kind of have plans tonight?”

“I know,” Lacy says, “But everyone’s going to be there and you know how rare it is for us to be all together for once.”

Barry cups Lacy’s cheeks, smoothing his thumb over the fine scar that decorates the right side of her face. His thumb brushing the raised skin. Lacy doesn’t like it, but Barry does, he loves every bit of her at this point.

“Is that what you really want to do, babe?”

Lacy nods, biting at her lip a little, “I really do. Is that okay?”

Barry nods, hiding the tiny knock of disappointment at his plans being ruined by Mark. If this is what Lacy wants to do, then he’ll do anything to make her happy, even if it isn’t what he originally had in mind.

“It’s fine, if that’s what you want to do.”

A smile spreads across Lacy’s mouth and she winds her arms around Barry’s neck, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth, laughing as she pulls away.

“I got a little lipstick on you,” she says, using her thumb to wipe away the hint of pink from the corner of Barry’s mouth.

Barry laughs, feeling the disappointment washing away already. He didn’t really mind what they did as long as he could be with her. It would be nice to see all their friends, not just the Grumps but everyone else that happens to run in the same social circle as them and Mark. There’s also the fact that Mark throws some of the best parties around so, Barry knows he’ll likely have a good time, at the very least he’ll have some good stories to tell on Grumpcade.

Lacy slinks away from him, her heat leaving his body.

“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for tonight then,” she says.

Barry nods, watching her slip away from him, padding through his apartment. Lacy is over enough that it feels like she lives there too, even though officially it’s still Dan and Barry’s place and Lacy still has her apartment with her own roommate not drastically far away. Dan never minds Lacy being over, as they get along pretty well, but Barry is sure Dan could get along with anyone.

Mark’s party starts at six, which leaves a fair amount of time for he and Lacy to get ready for the night. Barry hears the water running in the bathroom and while Lacy is showering, Barry decides to make them some food. Something simple. He’s sure Mark is going to have a lot of food and snacks at his place, as well as drinks. Barry will just make a little something to tide them over. He doesn’t mind being domestic or taking care of Lacy, he likes it, likes having her to focus on. She takes care of him in so many other ways, making lunch here and there doesn’t feel like much in return.

Barry hears the shower turn off and her footsteps across the floor, and he can’t help but follow after her. Barry finds Lacy in his room, rubbing her towel across her hair to dry it. She’s already got panties on, but not a bra, and like this Barry can see the pink trails of her tattoo etched across the pale expanse of her back. Barry creeps over to her, touches her shoulders and she gasps in surprise, whirling around to see him there, smiling at him.

“You scared me,” She says lightly, whapping at him with the damp towel before letting it drop to the floor.

Barry leans in to press a kiss to her mouth, a smile blooming across his face, “Sorry,” He says. They don’t really have time to mess around, though Barry would love to press her back into the mattress. She’s got to start getting ready for the party and they still have to eat.

He pulls away from Lacy, sits on the edge of his bed and watches her walk to the closet. She has a few outfits here; items she leaves at his place. They don’t live together; the topic hasn’t really come up. Barry lives with Dan and Lacy with her roommate, if they were to live together it would shift their roommates lives as well.

Lacy picks through the dresses in the closet, turning around to show Barry her choices. He doesn’t mind what she wears, she looks stunning in anything she chooses and he trusts her sense of style more than his own.

In the end Lacy picks a soft, pale pink dress and Barry watches her dress before him, sliding into the fabric and looking stunning already. He’s got a hunger in his stomach, the thought of pinning her to the wall or bed, running his hands up her thighs, rucking the dress up to her stomach so he could get between her legs.

Lacy is done dressing and she smiles at him, “I still have to do my hair,” she says, “You can go start eating and I’ll joint you when I’m done?”

Barry nods and stands, stretching a little, “But I like watching you.”

Lacy laughs and leans in, cupping his cheek in her hand and kissing him lightly, “And I like that you like watching me, but I’m just going to blow-dry my hair. I can’t imagine there will be much entertainment value for you there.”

Barry concedes to her point and slips away from her, letting her go into his bathroom and plug in Dan’s hairdryer- because apparently he’s completely fine with sharing the tool with Lacy- and Barry moves back to the kitchen to start eating, texting Arin and the others to ask if they were planning on attending Mark’s party as well.

A handful of minutes later Barry can hear the hum of the blow dryer turn off and then Lacy is making her way out to the kitchen to join Barry at the little island where they are eating lunch. He lets out a wolf-whistle to which Lacy rolls her eyes, but Barry can see that she’s blushing faintly.

“This looks good, babe,” Lacy says and Barry beams with pride.

They settle into eating and Barry can’t help but feel warm inside. After so many years of failed first dates or not clicking with the right person, Barry had almost given up hope about finding someone he could settle with the same way all his friends seemed to be settling around him. He was resigning himself to living a life of perpetual singlehood until he met Lacy, then, like magic, it all clicked. As soon as he met her, Barry felt a spark, some sort of heat pulse through him and it wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before. They started as friends, Lacy having become friends with Suzy, and the girl introducing her to everyone else. Barry wanted to know her, to grow close to her, and luckily she had wanted that too.

It wasn’t long at all before they were falling in love, this maddening, heart-filling kind of love.

“You’re smiling like an idiot,” Lacy teases, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Barry says, honestly and it’s sappy as hell, but Lacy smiles so Barry pushes on, “I was thinking about the first time we kissed.”

“Oh, right,” Lacy says, a fondness taking over her features.

It had been at the Grump office. Lacy and Barry had taken to staying late, talking for hours after everyone else went home. She’d keep him company while he edited, maybe they’d order in some food and watch crap on Netflix until one of them ran out of excuses to stay any longer. It was a night like that when Barry had finally leaned over and caught Lacy’s soft mouth in a gentle kiss. His breath had been in his throat while he waited to see how she’d react, if she’d slap him, maybe break his heart; but to his absolute joy she brought a hand to his cheek and cupped his face, kissing him back just as fiercely.

“A year is a long time,” Barry says, “But there is no one else I would have rather spent it with than you.”

Lacy reaches across the table and laces her fingers with Barry’s.

“I feel the same way. I knew from the moment I met you that I liked you, and then, when I fell for you I was scared, scared it might change things; but nothing has changed except how happy I am and how much you mean to me.”

Barry can feel his chest fill up with warmth, something bright and pure. He rubs his thumb along the back of Lacy’s hand.

“I love you, Lac.”

“I love you too, Bar.”

\--  
Soon it’s time for the party. Barry is still only mildly disappointed that the romantic night he had planned won’t be coming to fruition, but he’s used to rolling with unexpected events, you kind of have to be to work with the Grumps. He’s basically perfected the art of the ‘Fuck-It-Adjustment’.

Lacy and Barry drive over to Mark’s place in Barry’s car, he doesn’t live too far from Barry and Dan’s place; and by the time they arrive, if the small army of cars parked around Mark’s place is any indication it seems there is already a wealth of guests. Barry finds a spot for his car and he and Lacy exit the vehicle, linking hands as they slide through the gate and up into the yard.

People have spilled out of the house and are milling around the front yard. Barry scans for familiar faces, finding them nearly instantly. Holly is outside talking to someone Barry doesn’t recognize. Her face lights up when she spots them, tugging first Barry, and then Lacy into a hug.

“Lacy! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you!”

“I know, we’ve both been so busy,” Lacy says with a sigh, beaming at the pink haired girl, “That’s why I wanted to come tonight, a good chance to catch up.”

Holly nods in agreement. From across the yard Barry can see Arin and Brian standing near Mark’s pool, the de facto Grump leader spotting Barry and giving him an odd look before beckoning him over.

“Oh, hey, I think Arin wants to talk to me for a sec,” Barry says, glancing at the girls.

Lacy shrugs, “Okay, you go ahead I’ll chat with Holly here for a moment.”

Barry nods, leans in to press a kiss to her cheek, Holly cooing at them before Barry slips away to join Arin and Brian.

“Hey, man,” Arin says carefully, “I’m surprised to see you and Lacy here. I thought you had your big dinner planned tonight?”

Barry nods, “I did, but Mark called and invited her…well, us, and Lacy wanted to come because she misses everyone, so I didn’t want to make her miss something she wanted to be at, you know? If she’s happy, I’m happy.”

Arin nods and Brian reaches out and pats Barry on the shoulder, “Ah, you already get it.” He taps Barry’s temple with a finger, “Smart man, doing what the lady suggests.”

Barry rolls his eyes, but it’s nice to know that Brian- whose been successfully married for close to ten years- thinks he’s doing the right thing here. Barry can only hope that one day he’ll be like Brian, happily married and making all the right moves.

“Still,” Arin says, “Kinda weird for Mark to invite you guys when he knew about your anniversary? Which, congrats by-the-way.”

“Thanks, man,” Barry says before he shrugs, “I know, maybe he forgot? Or he didn’t realize it was tonight? I mean, there could be plenty of reasons.”

Arin nods, sips at his non-alcoholic drink and he frowns for just a second before Brian launches into a discussion about the logistics of how exactly he can shove Dan into Mark’s pool tonight, and Barry and Arin are both distracted, laughing at the thought of a soaking wet and utterly furious Dan Avidan.

Barry gets caught up with Brian and Arin for close to twenty-minutes, it’s easy considering Brian has a million stories to tell and Barry finds ninety percent of them fascinating, it’s even harder to break away when Arin’s injecting his own jokes or stories into Brian’s. Though they hang out all the time, it’s nice to be able to talk without the pressure of entertaining anyone else, just having a conversation for themselves.

Still, in a lull in conversation between one story and the next, Barry excuses himself, wanting to find and check-in on Lacy. She knows plenty of people here, so he isn’t worried about having left her alone for so long, and if something were up surely she would have come and found him. Barry traces his steps back to where he had left his girlfriend and Holly. Now, neither of them are there, replaced by strangers that Barry nods at politely as he scans the rest of the yard.

He picks out the faces of friends, acquaintances, people he knows he’s met before, but can’t quite remember the name of, but he finds no trace of Lacy or Holly. Barry frowns, figuring his next step is to travel inside and look for her there, but before he can do that, he spots Ross, fumbling down the steps of the front porch looking like a drunken angel, green beer bottle in hand. Ross’s face lights up as he spots Barry.

“Bear!” Ross crows and he leaps at Barry, the younger man doing his best to catch his friend without losing his balance and letting them both topple to the ground, “How the hell you doing, man?”

“Good, hey, have you seen Lacy? Or Holly? They were together last time I saw them.”

Ross nods, wipes at his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, “Oh yeah, they’re both inside. I just saw Lacy on my way out.”

“Alright cool,” Barry pats Ross’s back with a firm hand, “I’m going to go talk to her. You alright on your own?”

Ross nods, barely sways on his feet as Barry untangles himself from Ross’s small form.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, man. You go ahead.”

Barry nods, and he glances across the yard to see that Brian and Arin both have their eyes on Ross, so he feels safe leaving him alone for the moment. Barry pads up the slight set of steps that lead into the foyer of the house. He’s been to Mark’s place a couple of times before, it’s huge and open, and Chica finds him as soon as he steps foot inside.

Barry pats her head, wishing for the hundredth time that he or Dan had enough time or energy for a dog at their own place. Chica skitters off, excited by the amount of people in her environment, and Barry can hear voices floating in from the kitchen, he thinks he hears Mark, but he also hears another voice, light, soft, like a bell, so familiar to him.

Barry smiles and pads towards the kitchen. He stops short of actually entering the room because Lacy is there, so is Mark, in fact, they are the _only_ ones in the room. Mark’s leaning with one hand pressed against the kitchen counter that he and Lacy are standing next to, his other arm wrapped around Lacy’s shoulders, fingers open against the bare skin of her arm, playing with the ends of Lacy’s hair. Barry’s breath catches in his throat, his heart freezing inside his chest.

Mark is smiling, something coy as whatever he says makes Lacy laugh, and then he leans in close to her, too close and Barry sees red.

“You know, I’m really glad you came tonight,” Mark says, his fingers moving to brush hair away from Lacy’s face.

Lacy shifts, Barry sees her lean away from Mark a little, and Barry can see her nod, “Thanks for inviting us. Barry and I have been so busy, we wanted to see everyone.”

Mark nods, fingers moving to brush Lacy’s cheek, “Yeah, but I’m really happy to see _you_.”

“What the fuck, Mark?!” Barry says, striding into the room.

Mark whirls around, his hands leaving Lacy’s form as he turns to face Barry. Mark’s face is pale, and his eyes wide, he runs a hand through his shock of blue hair. The split second of surprise fades and Mark regains his composure, schooling his face into a calm state.

“Hey, Barry,” Mark says, “Lacy and I were just talking- “

“Looked like more than talking to me.”

Mark raises his hands up, as if he’s surrendering, “Relax, Lacy’s my friend and I was just telling her that.”

What Barry saw it wasn’t that, it was more than that. Barry frowns and behind Mark, Barry can see Lacy fidget, nervous with the tension of the two of them arguing and her being caught in the middle.

“What is your deal, Mark? Was this your plan? You invite us here on our fucking anniversary when you knew I had a whole date set up, what, did you invite us just so you could hit on Lacy? My fucking _girlfriend_?”

Mark breathes steady at Barry’s tone, but Barry can see a heat in his eyes, can see his hand curl into a loose fist. He turns back to look at Lacy over his shoulder.

“Lacy, tell him,” Mark says, “Tell him it was just friendly banter.”

Then Barry is looking at Lacy, and it’s up to her reaction. If she says it was friendly or she felt okay with it, Barry could let it go, could say maybe he misjudged; but if she isn’t okay with it, it will only confirm what Barry had thought.

Lacy steps forward, moves pass Mark, her hands wringing in front of her.

“To be honest, you are my friend, Mark, but you were making me uncomfortable.”

Mark’s face falls and Lacy steps next to Barry, his arms opening to take her in. Barry hugs her close and she buries her face into his neck. Barry runs his hands up and down Lacy’s back, trying to comfort her. The fact that she was uncomfortable sealed the deal for Barry. Mark was hitting on her, and that made a fire flare up inside of Barry’s stomach.

“You stay away from her, Mark,” Barry says firmly, “When you’re ready to apologize, you come find us.”

Barry takes Lacy’s hand and leads her out of the kitchen and into the hallway that separates one room from the next. Almost instantly Barry feels Lacy pressing against him, pushing his body back against the nearest wall. Her face is close to his and he can smell her perfume, feel her warmth against him.

“You defended me,” Lacy breathes. Her hands move up to Barry’s face, cupping his cheeks, her fingertips scratching through his hair lightly.

“Of course,” Barry says, “I _love_ you, Lacy.”

Lacy’s hands are warm on his face as she pulls him in, leaning up on her toes to press their mouths together in a sweet and somewhat fierce kiss. Barry loops an arm around her waist, squeezes at her. He does, he loves her so fiercely and the thought of anyone trying to take her away from him makes something hot stir inside his chest. Barry returns her kiss just as strong, as intense. He hopes she can feel it; hopes she can feel how much he loves her.

Lacy’s hand finds his wrist, clings to him. Their mouths separate and Lacy stares into his eyes with this heat, this hunger in them that lessens the anger inside of Barry, morphs it into a desire that’s been lingering inside of him all day.

“Should we find a room?” Lacy suggests.

Barry nods, allows Lacy to pull him away from the wall and down the hallway towards the back of Mark’s house. Barry’s not quite sure what room belongs to what person or which is a spare room, but they find one, Barry thinks it’s a spare; the room smells stale but clean, like it isn’t used often, the bed made, neat and tidy. Lacy opens the door and the two of them tumble inside into the darkness. Barry just manages to get the door closed behind them, clicking the light on.

They are kissing again, frantic, Lacy’s mouth so sweet against his own. Her tongue slides against his and in the quiet of the room Barry can hear the wet, slick sound of their mouths meeting, their shared and harsh breathing. His hands cup her hips, smoothing the fabric of her dress, wanting to touch the warm flesh under the material.

They break apart to breathe and Barry moves to kiss her neck instead, nipping lightly at the skin there.

“What do you want, baby?” Barry asks.

Lacy runs her fingers through his hair, biting her lip.

“I want you to fuck me, right here, please, Barry.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Barry hisses. His brain is fried, so turned on that he can barely manage to reach down and gather the hem of Lacy’s dress into his fist, tugging upwards, her arms rising in the air so he can pull the fabric off of her, leaving her standing there in the bra and panties he had watched her put on earlier that morning.

Barry is hard already, turned on beyond belief, the anger he had felt has shifted into his desire for Lacy, a fierce energy surging between them. Lacy starts unbuttoning Barry’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons in her rush to get his shirt off. His hands reach out and graze her skin, sweep across her stomach, over her hip. His hand slides over her ass, cupping a cheek and Lacy shivers against him, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to his chest, his neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

Finally, Lacy gets Barry’s shirt open and she slides her hands inside, touching his chest as she pushes his shirt off his shoulders, Barry having to shrug his arms out of the sleeves. Lacy runs her fingers down his chest, his stomach, to his belt, undoing it and desperately trying to open his pants.

“Get back on the bed,” Barry murmurs to her, catching her in a light kiss.

Lacy nods and slides back to the bed, crawling into the center of it. She lies back on the bed and Barry moves to her, climbing on to the bed to join her. Barry nudges Lacy’s thighs apart with his shoulders, running his fingers along the smooth skin of her thighs. He can feel her skin prickling under his touch, can smell the sweet musk of how aroused she is already.

Barry leans in close trails a finger down the fabric of her panties. He can feel her wet under the silk of the panties. Barry plants a hand on each side of her thighs, keeping her open wide for him. Barry leans in easily, dipping his head and with no hesitation he drags his tongue along the line of her pussy through the barrier of her underwear. He can taste her already, and he’s hungry for more of her, more of that sweet taste.

Barry runs his tongue along her slit, pressing his tongue inside, straining against the fabric he sucks at her through the material. Lacy shivers, shuddering and moaning above him. Her hand hovers near his shoulder but she hesitates to touch at first. Barry shifts up and he sucks at her clit through the panties. Lacy lets out a half-shout and then her fingers dig into the Barry’s skin as she gasps.

“B-Barry, please,” Lacy whimpers, sounding desperate already.

Barry lets the flat of his tongue run up the stripe of her cunt through the underwear before he moves his hands up, grabbing at the top of her panties and peeling the now wet fabric down and off of her body. Lacy lifts her hips allowing Barry to pull the underwear off her hips, moving them down until one of her legs is free, the panties still trapped on her other leg, but Barry pays no mind. Instead he leans in, spreading her open with his hands, but not yet touching her, he looks up at her, meeting her gaze.

“You want me to taste you here? Want me to eat you out?”

Lacy shivers, nodding.

“Tell me,” Barry says, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want your mouth, Barry, _please_.”

Barry doesn’t make her wait after that. He leans in, hands still on her, keeping her open as he dips his head, points his tongue, and runs it up the slick of her slit. Lacy shivers and instantly her hips rock up, wanting to chase the sensation of his tongue. Barry shifts one of his hands, uses it to press on her hips and keep her pinned to the bed, giving him back all the control.

“B-Barry,” Lacy gasps, “Please, can I…can I have more?”

“Mmm,” Barry responds, lifting his head, “That depends? Like what? This?” He asks, dipping low again and nudging his tongue against her clit. Lacy moans in response and Barry does it again.“Or,” he says, licking his lips, “Like this?” He lets his tongue travel low, sink into her center, where she’s so wet and hot around him.

Lacy’s fingers dig into the skin of his shoulder, but Barry likes it, likes knowing she’s grasping at him, that all she can do is hold on while he gives her insane amounts of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Lacy whimpers, unable to give him a straight answer. That’s fine, Barry doesn’t really need one. He keeps her open and licks at her desperate and hungry, alternating between lapping at her and fucking his tongue into the slick heat of her core.

Lacy’s body shivers, twitching against him but Barry doesn’t let up, doesn’t stop, even as Lacy gets louder. The sound only encourages him and it’s just a few more seconds before he feels her tighten, her body trying to arch off the bed away from his hands, his mouth and touches. Lacy comes with a half-scream of his name.

Barry lets up when he hears her hiss, when the tongue pressing insistently at her clit is too much for her. He pulls away and kisses her thigh, his mouth wet, finally looking up to meet her gaze. Lacy’s beautiful face is flushed, cheeks red, and her chest heaving under her bra.

“Not fair,” she pants, “You know how sensitive I am, and how fucking amazing your mouth is.”

Barry grins, moves up the length of her body, presses his face into her neck to kiss her there too.

“But then I get to see if I can make you come more than once. You think I can?”

Lacy makes this soft noise, her fingers running through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“You think I can make you come with my dick? Fucking you right here into this mattress with all those people out there? If you’re too loud they’ll know what’s happening in here, they’ll all know just how much you love my cock, Lacy.”

Lacy cups Barry’s face, drawing him in for a kiss, just as fierce as it was when they had kissed out in the hallway. “Please,” She breathes against his mouth, “Fuck me, Barry.”

Barry nods and Lacy’s hands slide low to his pants, where they are already open, but still on his form. She dips her hand inside, cups the hard bulge of his cock through the fabric. Barry groans, nuzzles against her throat, kissing her there. He can feel Lacy tugging his pants down, the fabric slipping down to bunch at his knees.

 

Barry helps by lowering his own boxers, trapping them around his legs along with his jeans. He can’t move the best this way, but he’s too impatient, too eager to have her to worry about getting completely naked.

“How should I fuck you?” Barry asks.

“I…I want to be in your lap,” Lacy says, cheeks burning.

“Mmm, up then, on your knees.”

Lacy moves so that she’s on her knees in front of him, Barry taking her previous spot, back against the headboard for support. He raises a hand, motioning Lacy to come to him, and she listens, her own panties still trapped around her leg. Barry is already so hard and he only gets harder when Lacy wraps a hand around him, stroking him once, base to achingly hard tip.

Barry’s hands settle at her waist and then he’s tugging her closer, pulling her into his lap. Lacy gives herself a moment to line up his cock with her entrance and then she’s sinking down on to his dick. Barry tip his head back against the wood of the headboard, grunting as he fills her up. They’re so close, chests pressed together, and she kisses him.

“Ride me,” Barry says against her mouth.

Lacy nods and then, without missing a beat she starts to move in his lap, rocking her hips as she takes him. Barry’s hands are tight on her hips, squeezing, promising to leave bruises come tomorrow, marks he can find and press kisses to in their bed in the morning.

Lacy is already sensitive from coming the first time, Barry knows this, but it doesn’t slow her down. She’s riding his cock, quick, and it’s easy for Barry to thrust up into her body as she rocks down. Lacy makes this lovely sobbing noise, pressing her face into Barry’s shoulder to drown the sounds, maybe remembering what Barry had said about the crowd of people- their friends- all being outside, wandering through the house. Distantly, Barry is aware Mark might be looking for them, might not be expecting them to be fucking in one of the spare rooms of his house.

The thought of Mark knowing what they were doing, knowing that Barry was fucking Lacy here, even the thought of Mark seeing the two of them together, knowing how they belong to each other and no one else, it only makes Barry’s hips move faster and his hands keep Lacy close to him. He loves her so much, her body, everything about her, he wants to keep it all.

“Ah, Barry,” Lacy groans into his skin and he can feel her tightening up around him, squeezing at his cock. They are locked together, so close, bodies joined and Barry is kissing her everywhere he can reach; her face, the expanse of her shoulder, lips tracing the faint pink edges of her tattoo, her neck. “You feel so good,” she moans.

“Lacy,” Barry grunts. Between being worked up over the confrontation with Mark, to squaring in on how much he loves this girl on top of him, Barry is a mess of jangled nerves and edges, held together by passion, by this intense pleasure rocketing through the expanse of his body. “Fuck, Lacy, I’m not gonna last,” he warns, because he can feel it already, that pull to the edge, wanting him to crash over it and come. He wants it to last so much longer, but he just can’t, not with how hot and sweet she feels around him.

“Come,” Lacy whispers, “Come inside me, Barry, please.”

Her words coupled with the insistent bouncing on his cock is enough to send him over the edge, spiraling as he buries himself inside of her and comes, biting lightly at her shoulder as his head swims. Barry regains enough of his senses to notice that Lacy is rocking on his cock, desperate to come for the second time.

Barry drops a hand between her wet thighs and finds her clit, finds the spot where they are joined together and he touches her there, getting his fingers slick as he presses at her bundle of nerves, rubbing fiercely, wanting to feel her fall apart for the second time. Lacy whines, twitches against him, locked in his arms, still grinding on his softening, oversensitive cock.

Her chest heaves, mouth kissing at his chest as her cries grow more and more.

“Come for me,” Barry whispers into her ear, “Come on Lacy. I want you to come over my dick.”

The feeling of her tight and squeezing around him is almost too much for his sensitive dick, fresh from his own orgasm. It isn’t much longer before he hears her gasp and then she’s so _tight_ around him as she comes for the second time, grinding against his cock and his fingers.

They fall back on to the spare bed, panting, Barry’s mouth kissing at her throat, her cheeks, any part of her face that he can reach. He settles down on the bed and pulls her close, into his arms. The two of them are mess, clothes hanging off their bodies, breathing harsh but Barry feels nothing but content with her.

Lacy kisses his chest, “We should probably go home?”

Barry nods, though he certainly doesn’t feel like moving right now. “We definitely should.”

“In a few minutes,” Lacy says around a yawn, and Barry nods, pulling her closer to him.

“Yeah, definitely.”


End file.
